


How Can Someone Brood Even Through a Hello Kitty Mask?

by anarchycox



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Kirkwall AU one shot for Halloween, because I love Halloween.  Just some cute little fluff, because why not.  Modern AU means no dead sibling, no magic.  Also you should NEVER, EVER lose a bet to Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can Someone Brood Even Through a Hello Kitty Mask?

Carver sat at his desk filling out paperwork. Working college security wasn't the most exciting job, but it helped pay the bills, and gave him some experience for applying for the guard once he was done school. Aveline had promised that if he finished his degree, and his work record was impeccable that he would be given a shot. So he patrolled campus and brought drunk kids back to their dorms, plus when it was quiet he could sneak to the library and chat with Bethany, she was usually there studying late.

Work had been extra busy with it being Halloween week, and he was soooo not looking forward to working Halloween as everyone seems to get extra stupid when they wear a costume. He knew that Garrett was throwing his annual party and hoped to sneak over to at least see everyone during his dinner break, as the house wasn't too far from campus.

As if the thought caused him to appear, Garrett and Bethany popped into the security office. Bethany was carrying a box and they both had that look in their eye, that tended to spell trouble for Carver. It was never fun to be the serious one when you have two siblings who live for mischief. Bethany put the box on the table and smiled innocently - Carver knew that whatever was happening he was boned.

"Here is your costume for the party, the family is going for a group theme this year!" Bethany was so cheerful, she loved Halloween. "Um, I'm working remember, and even if I get over to the house, I don't have the time to change in and out of a costume." Carver shrugged, not really disappointed to be skipping out.

Garrett clapped a hand on his shoulder, "No worries, I pulled some strings with your boss and got your shift switched, you're working every weekend in November but you have tomorrow night off." Garrett looked so pleased with himself. "Nevermind that I might have had plans for one of those weekends?"

"Did you?"

"That's beside the point" Carver pouted. He could have had plans, there were plenty of girls and guys who flirted with him (okay maybe just one of two, and they were mainly drunk from a frat party that he had broken up, but it wasn't his fault that people his own age didn't really appeal to him, he'd meet someone eventually).

"Look, EVERYONE is going to be there this year," Bethany looked at her twin with a sharp eye, "It might be your chance to finally you know...."

"You know what," Garrett grumbled at his sister knowing something that he didn't.

"Bethany, it's nothing, leave it alone" Carver turned red. "OK, what's going on?" Garrett hated being out of the loop. "Oh Carver has had a crush on someone for years, but has never had the balls to do something about it, and I think that this party tonight would be the perfect time for him to man up!" Carver loved his sister, but she was a huge pain in the ass.

"Well what about you, Bethy? You finally going to tell Merrill how you feel?" Bethany turned as red as her brother and Garrett just looked back and forth between the two.

"Yup I am imposing a big brother rule - You two are both my sweet innocent little siblings, and you like no one and have no interest in Halloween hooking up, and if you did you would play it safe and make sure that I never heard or saw anything. And if anyone breaks your heart, I break their face, mystery person, or really tiny woman it doesn't matter." Sometimes Garrett took his big brother roll too far, but Bethany and Carver knew they were always safe and loved.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, at the party you and I both have to flirt with the people we like. And if one of us chickens out, we have to bathe Dog for a month" Bethany stuck her chin out.

"Agreed" Carver looked down at the box, "So who are we all going as?"

************

Carver stood at the top of the balcony with Bethany. Looking down at the overdecorated, but cheerful house as people mingled, and drank, and seemed to be having a good time.

"How did I end up in this? How are these costumes even relevant, the show has been cancelled for over a decade!" The wool hat was itchy and he felt like a dork, but had to admit that Bethy looked adorable in her Kaylee outfit.

"Come on, you look neat, plus you can yell 'let's be bad guys' that adds an epic level of cool" 

"Fine, it's not too horrible and I suppose Garrett and Isabela do look good as Mal and Inara" The couple were currently dancing and kissing down in the main area. "Has Merrill arrived yet?"

Bethany blushed a sweet colour and ducked her head, making her look even more like Kaylee. "Yes she is in the library, she is dressed as a wood elf, she looks so cute."

"Why haven't you spoken to her yet?"

"I am not leaving you alone until your target can also be acquired. You know that he always arrives late. Once he is here, we'll divide and conquer."

Carver looked at his sister, "How did you even know that I liked him?"

"Please, you aren't the most subtle creature in Thedas," Bethany shrugged, "Whenever he came over to talk with Garrett, or they went out on a job together you couldn't stop looking at him, and while you can be shy, you never stumble over words the way that you do when you talk with him."

"He's older though, worldly, why would he even be interested in me? At least Merrill is only a couple years older than you, he's not going to have interest in a college senior." Carver hung his head.

"You don't know that, you are smart, ambitious, kind, and handsome, if he doesn't want you, then he's an idiot."

"He works as the personal bodyguard for Prince Vael, he could be with anyone, rumour has it that the Prince flirts with him quite a bit."

"And if he wanted the Prince, don't you think they'd be together by now? They've worked together for three years, if something was going to happen there, it would already have. You are going to take a chance tonight, or I swear I will make Dog jump in fish guts every time you would have to bathe him." Carver flinched at Bethany's threat, he knew she would follow through.

Bethany looked to the doorway and promptly choked on her drink. "Ummm, it looks like he's here, and ummmm, that is a costume I guess???"

Carver looked over to see the Prince Sebastian and Fenris standing in the doorway. Sebastian looked suitably imposing in N7 armor, though Carver personally thought that Fenris would be a cooler Shepard (he always liked more a Paragade playthrough, and you knew Sebastian would always play super goody-goody).

At first Carver couldn't process what he was seeing. There stood Fenris, lean, lithe, looking dangerous as always in a perfectly cut suit....and a full face Hello Kitty mask. Carver looked at his glass, looked at Fenris again and turned to Bethany "Have I drunk more than I thought?"

Bethany's mouth was still hanging open, "No, no I am seeing that too. That is Fenris, the object of your lust, in a Hello Kitty mask."

Just then they heard Isabela's laugh ring out across the room. They both nodded knowingly. The explanation for anything strange and surreal, could usually come down to Isabela.

"Well, it makes him more approachable?" Carver looked at Bethany like she was crazy.

"He is someone still managing to look BAMF in a Hello Kitty mask, I can't do this." Carver gulped his ale like it was water.

"Yes we can, we both have our orders - flirt with the ones we like or be doomed to bathe a really smelly dog. We'll meet up in an hour to see how we did, unless we did so well that we are too busy to meet" Bethany walked away to find a certain elf. Carver went down the stairs, heading towards Fenris, but trying to look like he wasn't, he was trying to be casual, but a large man in a Jayne hat is always noticeable.

He was stopped by Varric, who he had to admit was really rocking a pirate costume. They chatted briefly, Carver thankful for the delay, but also knowing that Bethany would kick his ass if he didn't at least try to flirt with Fenris (no matter how hopeless that cause was).

By the time he caught up to Fenris and the Prince they had made their way to the bar and been waylaid by Isabela and Garrett, who were already cheerfully drunk. Isabela couldn't stop laughing and though he tried to stop her, she managed to take a couple of photos. Carver could hear Fenris grumbling and growling through his mask, and his body language read ''I hate you all, and there will be revenge for this travesty.'

Sebastian was the first to notice Carver's arrive. "Hello Carver, don't all of you look fetching in your group costumes." Was it Carver's imagination or did Fenris straighten up a little as he saw Carver (nope it had to be in Carver's head, Fenris over the years has barely talked with him). Carver nodded to Sebastian "Nice armor." He turned more directly to Fenris, "so how did Isabela get you to wear that?"

"Oh puppy, he lost a bet to me, it doesn't matter what about, but the deal was I would get to pick out his Halloween costume, it was either Hello Kitty, or a kilt - and only a kilt" Isabela smirked "I though for sure you would go Braveheart over little pink bows"

"I have no desire to make a spectacle of myself" Fenris somehow managed to say that sincerely, as though a gorgeous man in a kitty mask wasn't a spectacle in and of itself.

Apparently Carver was nervous enough, had had just enough ale, or really, really didn't want to have to wash Dog to blurt out "but you'd look great in a kilt." All four looked at Carver, Sebastian trying not to laugh, Isabela with her I know everything smirk, and Garrett looking like a lightbulb was flashing over top his head. Thanks to the mask, he had no idea what Fenris thought.

"I mean you're small but strong and your legs would look really nice...." Carver couldn't believe that his mouth was still going and he could feel himself turning red. Garrett's lightbulb was also quickly turning to a storm cloud, as he realized how much Carver must like Fenris if he is acting this much like an idiot. Before Garrett could go into full older brother psycho meltdown, Carver turned and ran (he'd like to say that it was a strategic retreat, but knew it was a full Brave Ser Robin runaway). He made his way to find Bethany, figuring that that humiliation had to at least count as flirting and was enough to get out of dog washing, but when he came across her, she and Merrill were talking quietly in a corner and holding hands, and he was damned he was going to interrupt that.

Instead he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and cut through the main room to head to the quiet of the gardens. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian whispering in Fenris' ear, a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. Carver hunched into himself even more - he guessed the rumours had been right, and there was no way a college kid who's big dream was to be a member of the guard would ever have a shot with Fenris, not if there was a bloody prince interested in him.

Carver sat and looked up into the clear night sky, sad but relieved. He figured that after three years of yearning, it was time to get over the hopeless crush, and he would start tonight. A man sat down next to him, and Carver knew without looking that is was his brother.

"So you like men?" 

"I like Fenris"

"Fair enough," Garrett shrugged, "You know he's even older than me by a few years, this isn't some weird dad replacement thing is it?" Garret asked. When Carver turned, grossed out at the thought, he realized his older brother couldn't keep a straight face. "You are a jackass" Carver kicked Garrett. "Yeah but you love me anyways. When you come back inside Isabela wants a photo of the four of us together." Garrett stood and started to walk away. He paused "Fenris isn't what I would have chosen for you, he's older, dangerous, and a bit of a headcase, but if he is what makes you happy, or you think you could be happy with him, you should go for it." Garrett continue back into the house, hoping to find Isabela and a dark corner and have some fun.

Carver shook his head, feeling both loved and exasperated by his brother. He went back to gazing at the stars, and hearing footsteps he figured it was Garrett coming back to give more advice. "Look brother, I get it, I have your okay to hit on Fenris, which one I didn't need, and two isn't going to happen because he clearly is with the Prince. I'll get over liking him, and we can just all forget about me making an idiot of myself."

"I am not with Sebastian, he is my employer and my friend, but that is all we are to each other." Carver froze like a deer caught in crosshairs at the sound of Fenris' voice. He turned his head and saw Fenris there in his perfect suit and Hello Kitty mask.

"You know Isabela isn't out here, you could take that off, I won't tell."

Fenris shrugged, "This is Isabela, she would know, and the punishment she promised if it was removed was dire indeed." Fenris came a little closer and sat at the far side of the bench.

Carver decided to take his sister's advice, and man up just a little "I'm sorry about before, my mouth got away from my brain."

"So you do not think I would look attractive in a kilt?" Fenris asked rather seriously.

"What?! No, of course you would look amazing in a kilt, I mean you are sexy in a Hello Kitty mask..." Carver couldn't believe that he was saying stuff without thinking yet again. He decided that Fenris released some sort of chemical from his skin that rendered Carver devoid of reason. Fenris chuckled softly, and Carver realized that the older man had been teasing him. "You were joking, I didn't know you joked. You always seem a little grim." Carver hung his head, "I'm just going to shut up now."

Fenris looked at him, eyes shadowed by the glaring white of the mask. "I can be a little grim, but I do find humour in strange circumstances such as these." 

There was a clatter behind them and they turned to see Merrill and Bethany crashing into a wall, furiously kissing each other. "Hey, Hey, Hey!!!! Not in front of your brother, go find another corner," Carver yelled. Bethany looked over, seeing that Carver was talking to Fenris and grabbed Merrill's hand. Leading her away Bethany couldn't help but turn and give Carver a thumb's up. Carver made a shooing motion and the two women quickly disappeared.

Fenris caught the gestures out of the corner of his eye. "What is that all about?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing...Bethany finally just told Merrill how she felt, and I am happy for her. That's all, nothing else is going on." Carver thought he managed that half truth well, but it was hard to tell what Fenris was thinking through that damn mask.

"I see" was the only response. Carver struggled for something to say, but could think of nothing beyond, I've liked you forever, please like me back, I'll do anything you want, I'll be yours forever if you let me. For once he managed not to express his thoughts out loud, knowing how pathetic and eager he would sound, like the puppy that Isabela always called him.

"I should go inside, Isabela wants photos of the four of us together." Carver got up and walked away from Fenris, walked away from what he had always wanted, walked away from what he figured was disappointment.

He felt Fenris tap his shoulder. He turned and could just see that Fenris had raised the mask a little bit, enough to expose his mouth before his head was pulled down, and his mouth crushed against Fenris'. He barely could process what was happening before it was all over. Fenris adjusted the mask back over his face and said simply, "You are correct, I do look amazing in a kilt." He walked away not looking back at Carver, but stepping back into the house with a swagger that he hadn't had before.

Carver stood there blank for a minute and then a beautiful grin spread over his face. There was no way he would have to wash Dog now. Best Halloween ever .


End file.
